Frieza Meets Cell
by brighttalonrose
Summary: I know that Freiza and Cell make an alliance of sorts at one point, but I don't know what happened when they met for the first time. So here's my take on it. Title will be as is until I can think of a better one. Rated T for some elbow room. Other characters to appear later. My first fic on FanFiction.
1. Arrival

"And you must be Frieza."

Frieza didn't open his eyes nor did he remove himself from the leafless tree he was leaning against.

It had been a long time since Frieza had arrived in Hell. At first, he had believed that this could not have been possible. Many of his old enemies lurked around, waiting for an oportunity to take their revenge. All his soldiers had deserted him, but no matter.

_Hmm. Yet another foolish adversary of mine?_ Frieza smirked to himself and folded him arms higher on his chest, skin glimmering in the harsh sunlight. The speaker had a voice that Frieza did not recognize. _Probably another insignificant power, not even strong enough to be a blip on my scouter._

"Quite the pretty one, aren't you?", the speaker purred, grabing Frieza's jaw roughly and turning his head towards him.

Frieza opened his eyes just enough to glower at this, this... whatever it was looming over him. It was hard to make out _exactly_ what it was, well, because there was so much of it. But it was very green and had lots of spots.

"Unhand me, cockroach.", Frieza sneered.

"Oh, I'm trembling with fear.", the large man scoffed, turning Frieza's head side to side, "I didn't expect you to be so... dainty. Hmm, hm, hm. The mighty Frieza, _indeed_.", he murmured.

"And **you **are?", Frieza inquired sharply, tail flicking in aggravation.

The man let his hand fall back to his side. Frieza leaned back against the tree, making it easier to see all of who he was conversing with. 'Cockroach' had been a somewhat fitting description, as this creature appeared to be more bug than man.

"My name is Cell.", the bug-man place a hand across his chest and bowed slightly.

_At least he has_ some _manners._ "I don't know you. I would have remembered you, certainly, if I had.", Frieza droned. "Then again...", he smiled slightly, "I tend to destroy people without introduction, as it doesn't really matter."

"Hm. How rude of you.", Cell smiled back.

Frieza was silent for a few moments. "What is it that you want from me?"

"I had just thought I'd like to meet you, to see what you have unknowningly contributed to my design."

"Your design?", Frieza mused, "Do you suppose you could clarify?"

"Ah, yes, my apologies. I have yet to explain myself, haven't I?", Cell seemed to think for a moment, deciding where to start. "I am an android, comprised of machine and flesh. The cells in my chemical make-up were collected from the greatest fighters on Earth, Goku, Piccolo, Vegeta and many others. Yours were not in the original design, but your arrival on Earth allowed your cells to be collected as well. So, you see, _I_ am essentially part of _you_."

"I see.", Frieza nodded, "Every machine is made for a purpose, an objective, so to speak.", he left the open statement hanging in the air.

Cell let his eyes roam over the shapely little alien. _Yes, I can see the resemblance to my Imperfect form._ "Yes, well," he shrugged lightly, "I can't give away all my secrets, now can I?"

A/N: These two are a joy to write, because when they're calm, they both speak rather professionally, and frankly, I love writing stuff like that more than casual conversations, which pain me to no end.


	2. Red Ribbon

Cell let his eyes roam over the shapely little alien. _Hm, I can see the resemblance to my Imperfect form._ "Yes, well," he shrugged lightly, "I can't give away all my secrets, now can I?"

"Certainly a man like you would have many. A few would not be missed.", Frieza pried quietly.

"Shall we get out of the sun?", Cell asked abrubtly, "My circutry does not function well in this heat."

Scouting around for somewhere to take shelter, Cell spotted a small building on the horizon. He turned toward it, ready to take off, but to his bafflement, none of the familiar sensation of power was present. Frieza sensed his hesitation and chuckled quietly to himself.

_A malfunction? Or perhaps I'm just hungry... Yes, that must be it. But who to consume? There is no one here but Frieza and I..._

"It seems rather that your circutry doesn't work at all, no?", Frieza jested, "We're in Hell. We have ceased to live. Pray tell what makes you think we can manipulate life energy here?"

"No matter.", Cell shot over his shoulder, "I'll walk."

"You sound a little rusty.", Frieza said, falling in step with Cell.

Cell looked down at his legs, which squeaked methodically as he walked. He caught a glimpse of Frieza's feet out of his prehifrial vision. They weren't on the ground like they should have been, but floating a few feet above it.

"So how do you manage that? You said that there is no energy here to manipulate.", Cell glared slightly, "I do not take kindly to being lied to."

"I'm telekinetic."

"...I see." _Odd that Dr. Gero's computer didn't find it complimentary to my design._

They walked along in silence for a long while. This sector of Hell didn't have the most appealing of qualities. The air was hot and heavy, the ground cracked and dry from the harsh sun. Everything was some varient shade of muddy red, except for a mountainous region on the horizon, a foreboding shade of grey. After a while, the harsh condition and silence started to eat at Cell's mind, his paitcence beginning to deteriorate. The structure seemed no closer than before, and paranoia tried to convince him that they would never reach it.

_Hm. It seems he's starting to break already, and quickly as well._ Frieza watched Cell's eyes flick back and forth. "How did you come to be here?"

"I-", hearing the unease in his own voice, he cleared his throat and started again. "Well, you see, originally..."

"And so I came looking for you.", Cell stopped walking abruptly. He had been so wrapped up in his own tale that he had almost walked right into the wall of their destination.

"See, that didn't take so long, now did it?", Frieza smirked up at the android.

_That attitude was what got you killed, wasn't it? _Cell took a step back and regarded the building. Wide, rather long, and high demensions classified it as a stable, although one for housing something _very_ large.

"What do you suppose they keep here?" Cell mused, while Frieza opened the human-sized door.

The interior held many large, high-gated stalls with sturdy draw-bolt locks. There was a ladder at the end leading up into the hay lofts, although there wasn't much room until the ceiling from there. About half way down the aisle there was a large group of individuals, about a dozen or so, all uniformed.

Frieza took a few steps inside, Cell following suit. Cell's visual recognition sensors centered in on the uniform's emblem, a red bowtie-like shape containing two white 'R's. The Red Ribbon army. _Part of the Dr.'s old alliance._

"Lambs for the slaughter, I'd suppose.", Frieza smiled as he announced loudly, drawing the attention of the soldiers.

"Wha-? Who the hell are you!?", the only human in the faction snapped.

Cell centered in on the speaker, data flashing by his eyes. _***Name: Silver. Rank: Colonel. Status: Deceased. Additional information unavailable.***_

"No one of note." To the soldiers, it seemed like Frieza had disappeared and reappeared in front of them, but to Cell, Frieza had moved at swift pace that was just easy to follow as if he had been walking. In one quick movement, Frieza wrapped his tail around the man's neck, lifting him off the ground.

He took a moment to enjoy the frightened and astonished expressions of the soldiers, before flexing his tail violently, causing Colonel Silver's head to come clean off his neck. At that point, the soldiers had seen more than enough, and decided that it was in their best interest to get as far away as possible. They never got very far in any direction, because Frieza kept appearing in front of them, herding them back into a group.

"Not going to join the fun, Cell?" Frieza called over his shoulder after driving the Red Ribbon lackies into a corner.

"My programming initiates shut down if I intend to harm anyone of the Red Ribbon persuasion.", Cell hadn't moved from when he had come in.

"Shame. I believe you'd find it quite amusing. More lambs for me then."

**A/N: I would have written a condensed version of Cell's appearance through to death, but there would be parts that aren't canon, because I've only seen up until the delcaration of the Cell Games.**

**I had way too much fun with the beheading part. **_**Thup!**_** Just like a cork. :D**

**I think I'd do a part three, if someone asked. I can think of several ways that this could go.**

**By the way, another main villain lives in those mountains. I keep switching who it is though. Perhaps in part three?**


End file.
